


Conselho de Guerra

by themoonylupin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonylupin/pseuds/themoonylupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery tem uma breve conversa franca com Sansa Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conselho de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita com muito carinho para Moisha durante o Amigo Secreto de Natal. Espero que goste, e desculpe pelo atraso. ♥

Ao som dos passos cada vez mais próximos suas mãos pararam de trabalhar, as agulhas repentinamente imóveis. Elas se encararam por um momento, a rainha com um brilho estranho nos olhos que fez Sansa abaixar a cabeça automaticamente. A porta foi aberta com força e o menino entrou, o rosto contorcido no que poderia ser considerado, se fosse uma pessoa generosa, um sorriso. Um homem troncudo de armadura seguiu no encalço da capa de veludo vermelho, apreensivo. Quando abriu a boca seu tom foi de súplica.

— Meu Rei, estamos atrasados...

— Não, não — disse Joffrey displicentemente, acenando com a mão e lançando um olhar enviesado para Sansa enquanto a empurrava para o lado e ocupava sua poltrona. — Não pretendo demorar, Sor Boros.

O homem permaneceu quieto no canto da sala enquanto Sansa se afastava silenciosamente para a janela. Sabia melhor do que ninguém sobre o humor instável do rei e não ousaria dizer qualquer outra coisa, embora o torcer de seu enorme nariz pudesse sinalizar incômodo e quem sabe uma certa simpatia pela garota. De qualquer forma, Joffrey estava muito ocupado com a esposa para reparar em suas expressões.

— Vim me despedir, Margaery. Estou indo — ele pousou a mão sobre a bainha da espada e disse como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo — para a guerra.

Margaery voltou sua atenção às agulhas. Ela sabia o que Joffrey ia fazer: resolver mais uma tensão entre casas que qualquer subordinado poderia mediar facilmente. Certamente não chamaria aquilo de guerra.

— Que corajoso, meu Senhor.

O homem a segurou pelo queixo e a observou como um leão a um pedaço de carne. Ela conhecia Joffrey. Sabia que o que mais lhe dava prazer era ter a certeza de que estava no controle, e quaisquer ações em contrário o deixavam irritado. Margaery suprimiu o asco e sorriu para ele. Havia maneiras mais sutis de lidar com isso, como fingindo que não estava nem um pouco avessa às suas crueldades e quebrando a sensação de dominação passivamente. Ela não sucumbiria.

— Me beije — o rei ordenou.

Ela o beijou e uma mão surgiu em sua nuca puxando seus cabelos com violência.

Amador.

O rei saiu da forma que entrou: sem cumprimentar ninguém, andando como um marreco desvairado de armadura. Ou talvez um pavão. Sor Boros foi logo atrás.

A porta ficou aberta.

— Vai ficar aí pra sempre? — ela chamou Sansa. — Me faça um favor e feche a porta.

A menina fechou a porta e voltou ao seu lugar na poltrona.

— Então?

— Perdão? — a ruiva respondeu, confusa.

— Não vai dizer nada?

Sansa ficou em silêncio, um tom de vermelho cobrindo seu rosto.

— Ah — Margaery bocejou, largando as agulhas. — Isso é tudo tão absurdamente entediante. Sentar aqui por _séculos_ , vendo esses homens se matando enquanto… veja só você, não consegue nem falar. Estamos só nós duas aqui. Será que você me acha fraca? Será que me considera uma ameaça?

Ela tomou um gole de sua taça de vinho há muito esquecida na mesa, encarando Sansa com veemência.

— Eles vão morrer. Todos eles. Tolos. Estúpidos. E eu planejo ficar aqui, ano após ano, cada morte uma pequena vingança. Ninguém presta, Sansa. Quando nascemos o mundo já estava pronto, com nosso papel designado.

Margaery limpou as mãos suadas na barra do vestido.

— Por que está me contando tudo isso?

— Porque você é esperta, Sansa. Seria uma pena se…

Elas se encararam fixamente e Margaery se aproximou, tanto que podia contar as sardas despontando no rosto da outra.

— Você entende, não é?

Sansa engoliu em seco.

— Eu… acho que sim.

— Ótimo.

 _Será que fiz bem?_ , ela se perguntou. Margaery não achava que a menina Stark fosse sobreviver por muito tempo; mas, no caso de ocorrer, gostaria de ter nela uma aliada. Era bom deixar claro que Sansa não estava sozinha e que, senão alguém confiável, Margaery era tampouco afeita às ações dos Lannister. O porquê de estar fazendo isso lhe escapava — ou ela tentava ignorar. Tinha direito aos seus caprichos.

Margaery voltou a mexer nas agulhas, observando solenemente enquanto se moviam, pensando que poderia utilizá-las de formas muito mais proveitosas.


End file.
